Climbing up that tree
by Sazzynation
Summary: Konoe desperately wants to climb up that tree...   Rai/Konoe    From the BL game Lamento - Beyond the void


"Unf~!"

With lowered ears, Konoe looked up at the tree, glaring as if it was its fault that he fell. His tail sway back and forth irritably, and he stood up once again, determined to get up there. It wasn't really for a particular reason. He just wanted to have a view over the town, which was why he was trying to climb up on that tree.

He prepared for another jump, and managed to get up, however, just when he stepped on one of the branches, it broke, and he fell down again. He prepared himself for the hard fall, and was surprised when it didn't come. Instead, he landed on something soft, and yet stern. Moreover, it was moving.

"What are you doing, idiot cat?"

He heard the cold voice right behind his ear, causing him to flush slightly. He didn't have to guess who it was. He only knew one cat who spoke like that.

Without a word, Konoe got back up on his feet, and he turned around to face the silver haired cat. "Ah... I'm sorry."

A scoff sounded from the arrogant Ribika. "Idiot", he muttered. "What are you up to?"

The younger cat glared at the other, before answering.

"I wanted to see the view of Ransen, so I was trying to climb."

"Climb? Are you a cat or not? Climbing should not be a problem."

Konoe blushed at the statement. It was true, but there was a particular reason to why he wasn't able to climb today.

"I-it's all your fault", he muttered irritably, causing Rai to raise an arrogant eyebrow. "My fault? How is it my-?"

He stopped there as he finally understood. There was an awkward silence for a while. "I see", said Rai finally. He looked to the side, and Konoe couldn't figure out what he was thinking at this moment. He knew that he had understood.

"Then don't climb", he said, his voice irritable. The younger cat shook his head stubbornly. "I want to."

"Why? You have seen the town so many times before."

Konoe shook his head., his ears lowered in annoyance. Rai wouldn't understand.

"It's peaceful", he explained to him. "just seeing what's going on, wondering. I'm just curious, that's all."

Rai eyed him for a moment, his visible eye narrowing slightly, before he let out another huff. "You're such a foolish cat." his voice was low, but not accusing. "And how do you think you'd be able to come up there if you can't climb?" he went on, now sounding irritable again.

Konoe looked down on the ground, blushing slightly. It was typical of Rai, to make things seem impossible. "I just have to keep trying, don't I?" He murmured.

"You want to get up that badly?"

"I do."

Konoe finally looked at him again, with a determined look on his face- The silver haired glared slightly, before letting out a sigh. "Then it can't be helped."

His next action shocked and confused Konoe; he turned his back against him, and crouched down. "Get up", he demanded.

"But..."

Konoe hesitated, biting his underlip.

"Don't just stand there. Get up."

Konoe groaned, feeling embarrassed, as he climbed up onto Rai's back. He made sure to hold onto him, as the taller cat made a jump up to the tree, and climbed quickly up to one of the thick top branches.

They both settled down there. Konoe's face was still red from blushing, but he made no attempt to hide it. It would only make it more obvious. Instead, he let his eyes roam over the view in front of him, where he could see lots of cats talking and laughing. He was so occupied with watching them, that he jumped slightly in surprise when he felt something wet and warm on the root of his ear.

"Ah! R-Rai! What are you-?"

"Sit still. You got your ears dirty", the other said. Konoe couldn't argue, so he let Rai groom him there, once again, his face in a deep shade of red. He should be used to this already, he knew that. But no matter how many times Rai did this, he'd always be embarrassed by the small sign of affection.

"Idiot cat. You got dirt all over your face", Rai muttered, and soon enough, he could feel the warm tongue against his cheek. A soft purr sounded from Konoe, signing that he was enjoying the affection he was receiving. The tip of his tail ruffles slightly. "You're enjoying this too much, aren't you?" Rai teased. Konoe huffed and pulled away, and his purring stopped.

"D-don't tease me. It can't be helped."

He pouted cutely, and Rai smiled in amusement. That kind of smile always gave Konoe a bad feeling, because he knew exactly what he was thinking.

And soon enough, Konoe was pinned down on the thick branch, and he was staring up at Rai with widened eyes. "What are you-"

"I told you, you got dirty", the other argued. "Let me continue" Konoe glared, but it didn't prevent Rai from leaning forward to lick the corner of his jaw. The purring sound escaped the younger cat again.

"There's no way I could have gotten dirty there", he murmured quietly, looking away slightly, only to have his chin grabbed, to be forced to look up at Rai again. "Then let's pretend you are", he whispered in a low, alluring voice. It sent shiver throughout Konoe's body, and before he knew it, his lips were crushed against Rai's. He didn't protest this time either. No, his purring became louder, and instead, he wrapped his arms around the older cat, running his hands through his long, silver hair.

It wasn't what he had come up the tree for, but it was better then he had expected, he supposed.

END


End file.
